Take Two
by leslieah
Summary: Sarah and Jax were together for four years before ending their relationship on bad terms. This story looks at how they first got together, how they broke up, and how they ended up reconnecting 8 years later. Fluffy story, No Tara, with a pinch of drama.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- THIS STORY WILL BE TOLD WITH QUITE A FEW WILL SEE HOW JAX AND SARAH FIRST MET AND FELL IN LOVE, HOW THEY BROKE UP, AND HOW THEY MET AGAIN. TARA NEVER HAPPENED IN THIS STORY! IT IS MOSTLY FLUFF AND SWEETNESS, BUT WILL HAVE A LITTLE DRAMA THROWN IN TO KEEP IT INTERESTING. **_

The Sons sat around their redwood table, just barely settled from the major hierarchal shake up. Opie had taken his place as Vice President, after several pleas from Jax and Chibs. After the business of the day had been settled, Jax opened up the floor.

"You'll never guess who I saw today." Opie told Jax with a grin.

"Who?" Jax asked him, his curiosity slightly peaked by Opie's tone.

"Sarah." Opie said in a sing song voice.

Jax's face didn't change, but Opie knew inside Jax was going through twenty different emotions. Sarah Harding was Jax's first and only love, and the reason Jax was the fuck em and leave em man he was today. "Where'd you see her?" He asked, keeping his voice even.

"She's working at the kid's school." Opie said, still smirking.

"Who's Sarah?" Juice asked the table, looking around.

Clay snorted, "Brother that would take a year to explain."

"She's just some bitch." Jax clarified.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself brother." Opie told him, rolling his eyes. "You gonna go see her?"

Jax shrugged, but inside he'd already made up his mind, he needed to see her at least once more.

Opie slid him a paper with Sarah's address scrawled on it. "I did some digging for you brother." He told his president with a wink.

Jax banged the gavel, adjourning the meeting, and made a beeline for the bar, barking at the prospect to get him a beer while he stewed in his memories.

_**10 YEARS AGO**_

Jax, Opie, Tig, and Chibs walked into the Hairy Dog, after an hour of Tig pleading with them. The Hairy dog was alright during the week, but on the weekends, it always had a gathering of students from Cannoriam, the small private college in Lodi. The college students thought it was a walk on the wild side to go to the gritty local bar, instead of the college geared clubs and bars that littered the main street that Cannoriam was on.

"Why are we paying for our booze here, and hoping we get some pussy, when we can get free booze and guaranteed pussy back at the clubhouse?" Jax asked Tig, after the group had gotten a table and a couple pitchers of beer.

"Because, we can't get that kind of pussy at the clubhouse." Tig said, motioning at the door, where three girls walked in, dressed to the nines, sorority letters hanging on their necklaces. "You know that shit is tight, sweet, and disease free." Tig said, licking his lips.

"Looks like a bunch of snobs." Opie told them, only there for the beer. He and Donna had gotten serious, and were talking marriage, and he wasn't gonna screw that up for a chance at some strange.

"Well brother, I'll just have to show them what they really are, just some walking pussy."

"Why are we here?" Sarah asked her friends after ordering their drinks.

"Because, it's new and different, not just a bunch of frat boys chugging beers and trying to figure out if you're wearing a bra or not." Kelsey told her. Kelsey was the president of Chi Beta Omega, it wasn't a large sorority, nothing on Cannoriam was, but it was the elite. Sarah was her Vice President, Jennifer was the Secretary and the three were inseparable.

"Look at those guys." Jennifer said, looking at the Sons in the corner. "Bikers… sexy."

Sarah and Kelsey rolled their eyes and laughed at Jennifer but took a glance at the men. "The blonde one's kinda cute… needs a haircut… but cute." Sarah conceded.

"Lord knows you need something to take your mind off of… ugh… him." Kelsey said, grimacing at the group of boys at the pool table. Sarah had recently gone to the winter formal with Christian, the president of Alpha Kappa Sigma, but he'd turned out to be a total jerk, bragging to anyone who'd listen about how he'd gotten Sarah into bed at the Winter Formal. Of course he'd gotten her into bed, she was drunk and horny, and it was winter formal!

"Eww." Jennifer said. The boys of Alpha Kappa Sigma were known for being the assholes on campus, choosing to let their money and parent's status' get them girls and friends. Sarah had fallen for Christian's sweet words, and gotten burned.

"Maybe if we leave now, they won't see us." Sarah suggested, none of the girls wanted to be seen associating with Alpha Kappa Sigma. "We can walk on the wild side another night." She told a slightly disappointed Jennifer and Kelsey.

The three girls stood up, making their way to the exit when one of the Alpha's yelled out "Kelsey! Sarah! Jenn! Leaving already?" The three girls swore under their breaths, turning around and waving at the boys, then sitting back at their table. They didn't want the Alpha's to have the satisfaction of knowing they drove them away.

"I need a lot more liquor." Sarah lamented, ordering a round of shots for the table. The girls took their shots, drinking their beers quickly, wanting to fall into the comfortable buzzed feeling as quickly as possible. "So who are you sluts going home with?" Sarah asked them while the girls waited on another round of fruity flavored shots.

"The dark haired biker guy is cute… little old, but cute." Kelsey said with a grin.

"He looks psycho." Sarah told her, as Jennifer agreed.

"I like a little psycho in bed."Kelsey said. "If you can't experiment in college, when can you?" She asked, tossing her blonde hair behind her. Kelsey was the tallest of the three, 5'7'' with blonde hair to her shoulder blades and chocolate brown eyes. Jennifer was a red head, keeping her hair cut short, falling just above her shoulders with emerald green eyes, standing only 5'4'' she favored tall heels and short skirts to emphasize her toned legs. Sarah had long black hair falling to the middle of her back, with a slightly tan complexion and deep blue eyes. She was 5'6'' and preferred showing off her chest.

"You're gross." Jennifer told Kelsey, giggling behind her drink. "Ugh, here they come." She said, wrinkling her nose at the Alpha's walking over to their table.

"Ladies." Christian said, standing over the girls. "Can't even say hello? What happened to that Greek solidarity?"

"Hi." Kelsey said. "Hi." Sarah and Jenn mimicked.

"Y'all wanna dance?" One of Christian's friends asked the girls.

"No thanks, we're good here." Sarah said with an icy stare.

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry about that rumor getting out, I can't help that people are nosy." Christian said, taking Sarah's hand.

"And I can't help that you're an asshole." Sarah shot back, pulling her hand away.

"Go crawl back to your hole skeeze." Jennifer said, giving Christian a nasty look.

"If I'm such a skeeze, why'd she fuck me then?"

"Moment of weakness." Kelsey told him.

"Didn't seem like weakness when she was moaning in my bed." Christian said with a smirk.

"Go away!" Sarah yelled, jumping up. "Get out of my life!" She was tired of Christian's bullshit.

"Oh come on." Christian said, getting embarrassed at the scene Sarah was causing. He put his hands on her arms, holding her still. Kelsey and Jennifer jumped up, ready to jump on Christian if Sarah didn't claw his eyes out herself. "Just calm the hell down, you're making a scene."

"Hey bro. I think they told you to take a hike." Opie said, towering over the other boys. No one had noticed the Sons get up and cross the room to the altercation.

"It's none of your business bro." Christian said, releasing Sarah's arms and glaring at the tall biker.

"We made it our business. Get out of here, go find someone else to harass." Jax said, stepping between the girls and guys, Tig and Chibs beside him.

"Whatever." Christian said, backing away. "Stupid skanks." He mumbled to his friends as they stormed out the door.

"You lassies ok?" Chibs asked the girls, who still looked upset as they glared at the Alpha's retreating backs.

"We're fine. Thanks…" Kelsey said, staring at Tig with a small smile.

"Well, good." Jax said, and the men started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sarah said, the Sons turned around. "Can we buy you guys a drink?"

The Sons smirked at each other, but nodded and the girls joined them at their table.

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Jax took in a breath as he sat at the end of the street Sarah lived on. He was stupid for doing this; he hadn't ever expected to see her again. Still, just knowing she was in the same town as him, shopping at the same stores, riding on the same streets, breathing the same air, he had to see her. He started his bike back up, pulling off in front of Sarah's house. The driveway had three cars in it, and he knew she wasn't alone, he just hoped he wasn't walking into a husband who wouldn't appreciate the ex boyfriend stopping by to say hello.

He walked up to the door, getting ready to knock when it swung open, revealing Kelsey, Sarah's old roommate. "Jackson Teller." Kelsey said with a smirk, before slapping him, something she'd wanted to do for years.

"Kelsey." He said, rubbing his cheek. "I'm guessing Jennifer's here too?"

"Yes, she is." Kelsey said, crossing her arms.

"And Sarah?" He asked with a sigh, having to drag it out of the woman.

"Why do you care? You told her you would be happy if you never saw her again." Kelsey said, recalling what Jax had said 8 years ago.

Jax rolled his eyes. "Shit woman you're still crazy. Can I just say hello?"

"Fine." Kelsey said, stepping aside and letting Jax in the door. "Sarah!" She yelled, standing in the living room glaring at Jax.

"So y'all are living together again or what?" Jax asked.

"No, Jennifer and I are living in LA, we just came down to help Sarah get settled in." Kelsey said venomously, hating the man standing in front of her for the heart ache he caused her friend.

Sarah walked into the room, dropping the pile of papers she was holding on the ground when she saw Jax standing in her living room, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Jax…" She said softly, she'd figured she'd run into him sooner or later, Charming was a small town, she just didn't think it would be in her living room.

"Hey." Jax said, amazed at how little she'd changed in six years. Sarah was happy to see that Jax had finally gotten the haircut she'd begged him to get.

"Alright, you said hello, now get out." Kelsey said to him.

"Kelsey!" Sarah said, not ready to let Jackson Teller disappear just yet.

"He said he just wanted to say hello. He said hello, now he needs go." Kelsey insisted.

Jax shrugged, he felt like he was being stabbed just seeing her in front of him again. "It's fine." He said, turning to leave. "Bye."

Jennifer walked in the room from the kitchen, almost running into Jax. "Hi Jax. Bye Jax." She said nonchalantly. Her face twisted up in confusion as she looked behind her at the closed front door. "Jax?" She asked Kelsey and Sarah.

"I knew you coming back here was a mistake." Kelsey lectured.

"I'll be fine Kels." Sarah assured her.

"He broke your heart." She reminded her best friend.

"I know, but he stole it before he broke it." Sarah said wistfully.

_**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKE IT; I PLAN ON EACH CHAPTER HAVING ONE FLASHBACK AND ONE CURRENT DAY. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah walked out of the school to her car, though she wasn't in a rush to go home. Since Kelsey and Jennifer left, she'd felt very alone. She didn't have enough free time the last two weeks to make friends with anyone, and she'd stayed far away from Teller- Morrow and the Sons of Anarchy. She waved at Ellie and Kenny, who were waiting for their father with another teacher and she got into her car. Ellie was in Sarah's fifth grade class, and a doll. Sarah saw a lot of Donna in Ellie, and loved teaching the little girl.

Sarah turned the car on, and frowned when it started to stutter and smoke started coming from the hood. She quickly turned it off, popping the hood and looking at the engine. She rolled her eyes, "I don't know what I'm even looking at." She muttered, closing the hood, and walking over to the other teacher waiting with Ellie and Kenny, who looked at her sympathetically.

"That didn't look good." The teacher told her. Sarah nodded.

"I'm not known for taking care of my car." Sarah told her. "I'll call a tow I guess."

"Well why not ask Mr. Winston to do it? He works at Teller-Morrow." The naïve teacher told her. She knew nothing of Sarah's history with Teller-Morrow.

"Yeah! My dad will fix it! He fixes all kinds of cars!" Ellie told her excitedly.

"That's ok Ellie, I think I'm gonna call another shop." Sarah said carefully.

"What other shop? Teller-Morrow is the only place in town." The teacher told her.

"Of course it is." Sarah grumbled to herself. "I'll use a shop in Lodi or something. I don't want to bother Ellie's dad." She added hoping to not pique the teacher's curiosity.

"Oh nonsense." The teacher told her, as Opie pulled up. "I'll ask him for you."

"No…" Sarah started, but the teacher was already at Opie's side as he got out of the car.

As the teacher explained the situation to Opie, he smirked at Sarah's rolling eyes and crossed arms. She always did have a flair for the dramatics. Opie pulled out his phone and called the shop for a tow, before talking to Sarah. "Jax isn't even up there, he's on a run." Opie told her.

Sarah let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding. "I don't care if Jax is there." She said stubbornly.

"Yeah sure." Opie said with a smirk. "Come on, I'll give you a ride, tow truck is on it's way."

As they pulled into the Teller-Morrow, Sarah thought about the first time she'd been in the lot.

_**TEN YEARS AGO**_

Jax was sitting at the clubhouse a few days after meeting the sorority girls. Tig had hooked up with Kelsey in the bathroom of The Hairy Dog, and Jax had gotten into a major grope session with Sarah in the parking lot, but hadn't sealed the deal. The guys were planning on partying that night with the Tacoma charter, who was down to go on a run.

"Man, I wish we could bring those sorority bitches tonight, I could use a second helping of that blonde one." Tig said to no one in particular.

"Well if you idiots had gotten a number." Opie began.

"I got one." Jax said, leaning against the bar with a grin.

"You got sorority girls?" Kozik asked him excitedly. "Where the fuck are they? Always wanted a snobby bitch slobbing on my knob."

"Hell yeah, blow your load all over those letters around their neck." Tig said with a cackle.

"I'll call her." Jax said, eager to finish what he started with Sarah. Plus, he'd actually talked to her at the bar that night, and she hadn't bored him to death. She had a good head on her shoulders; it was refreshing to actually enjoy talking to someone before taking them to bed.

Sarah was sitting in Kelsey's room with Jenn at the sorority house, while they tried to decide what to do that night. There were no sorority activities that weekend, a rarity, and they wanted to go out together. Sarah squealed when her phone rang. "It's that biker guy." She told her friends with a small smile.

"Oh my God… answer it!" Jennifer told her.

"Hello?" Sarah said, hoping her voice had enough boredom injected in it that Jax wouldn't think she was eager to talk to him. After pushing Jenn and Kelsey away as the nosy girls tried to listen to the other side of the conversation, she said "I'll ask them… what time?... Ok, bye…" She hung up and ignored the other two who were staring at her, staring at something very interesting on the wall.

"What?" She finally asked them with a grin.

"What did he say?" Kelsey demanded.

"He asked if we wanted to go to a party at their clubhouse tonight. She said, trying to sound uninterested.

"Should we go?" Kelsey asked the others, though secretly she was excited at the thought of meeting up with the crazy biker that pushed her against the bathroom wall while he pulled her panties off with his teeth.

"I wanna go." Jennifer said, wanting her chance to have a skeezey one night stand with someone dangerous.

"I don't care." Sarah said, lying through her teeth as she thought of the blonde biker's calloused hands on her back, holding her tightly as he kissed her. "If you guys want to go, we can go."

"Well, I guess we're going then." Kelsey said finally, looking in her closet for something to wear.

The girls parked in the Teller-Morrow parking lot, getting out of the car nervously. The Hairy Dog was one thing, it was a controlled walk on the wild side, this was the belly of the beast, with no escape hatch.

"Are you sure I look ok?" Sarah asked nervously. She'd decided on a teal off the shoulder shirt with black shorts and a pair of teal heels. Her hair was thick and straight, with dramatic eye makeup and a soft lip.

"You look hot, what about me?" Kelsey asked, pulling at her light grey bandage dress.

"And me?" Jenn demanded, wondering if the black mini skirt and emerald green halter top were the right choice.

"You know you look good." Sarah told them. They all knew they looked good. They'd been told they were pretty since high school, and they were royalty on their campus. Being nervous about impressing SAMCRO was ridiculous, and they knew it, but having validation was nice.

The girls walked in the door, and suddenly realized that they had no idea where to go or what to do when they got inside. They looked around at the crowd, leather clad men and spandex clad women milled around, some giving the girls a look, but most ignoring them entirely. "Let's get a drink." Kelsey said finally, walking to the bar and getting drinks for the three of them.

"Excuse me girls, are you lost?" An older woman asked them, crossing her arms authoritatively.

"We were invited." Jennifer said, putting on her best queen bee face.

"By who?" The woman asked them, not ready to back down.

"By me Ma." Jax said, appearing out of nowhere to rescue the three from the clutches of Gemma Morrow.

"Hmm." Gemma said, her eyes raking over the sorority letters on the girls' necklaces. She rolled her eyes at her son's latest idea on his quest to sleep through the entire female population of Charming and its surrounding areas. She turned on her heel and walked away, knowing the girls might be a temporary distraction, but between the Sons and the Crow Eaters, they wouldn't last longer than a night or two.

"Wasn't sure if you guys would show up." Jax told them honestly. He actually owed Opie 10 bucks for being on the losing side of that bet.

"We didn't have anything better to do." Sarah said with a grin.

"That makes me feel really special." Jax told her with a chuckle. He put his arm around her and led the girls over by the pool tables to a booth.

"Come here mama." Tig said to Kelsey, patting lap and giving her a wink.

After a talking with Opie, Jax and Sarah for a few minutes, Jennifer was tapped on the shoulder by Kozik. "You play pool darling?"

"Not well." Jenn said flirtatiously, smiling softly.

"Well, come on, I'll teach you." He said, offering his hand to her.

Jax and Sarah sat in the corner of the booth in their own little world as they talked about Sarah's major; education, Jax's bike; a fat boy, and their favorite foods. Gemma narrowed her eyes as she watched across the room. Her son didn't talk to women that intensely. He nodded and ignored while they talked, then took them in a back room to shut them up. It was troubling that the first woman he'd paid any attention to was a stuck up college bitch.

The three girls ignored the daggers being shot their way by some of the other women in the clubhouse. They were taking up prime real estate, monopolizing all of Jax's, Tig's and Kozik's attention. It didn't sit well with the women who'd been coming to the clubhouse for years, waiting on the men's every needs. For them to be edged out by three new girls wasn't sitting well with them.

Kelsey, Jennifer and Sarah excused themselves to go to the bar to get more drinks and gossip about how the night was going. They pulled out cigarettes, something they only did when they drank, and talked about if they should say the night in hushed giggles and whispers, when a crow eater walked by, bumping into Kelsey and dumping a drink down her back.

"Oops. Sorry honey." The crow eater said, laughing with the other women watching the scene. The Sons watched the exchange, knowing how the three handled themselves would determine if they'd be able to hang.

Kelsey let out a small cry when the drink went down her back, but recovered quickly, and she, Sarah, and Jennifer stood up, standing in front of the crow eater. The girls didn't get to the top of food chain by taking shit from anyone. While they may have seemed harmless, all three were trained in the finely tuned art of Bitch.

Sarah started with an evil smile. "Well, I'm sure balance is one of the first things to go when you get older. I mean you're what, 40? 50? It's pretty impressive that you are wearing those $19.99 stripper specials instead of the geriatric tennis shoes with the little Velcro straps, bravo."

The crow eater opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Jennifer. "Of course, age doesn't explain the over bleached mess of what I'm pretty positive used to be hair on your head. Methadone chic went out in the nineties, you remember the nineties don't you? When your tits used to be up here?" She motioned to her own perk chest. "Of course, your makeup that's four shades darker than the rest of you isn't your fault, you were blinded by the garish sequins all over that scrap of fabric you decided to use as a dress."

"And speaking of that." Kelsey said, taking over. "I'm not sure which dollar store added clothing to their merchandise, but unless that awful thing was on the clearance rack, I'd be demanding a refund. Here's a tip, if your cottage cheese thighs look like they're hanging under a lumpy disco ball, you should probably put it back on the rack." Kelsey glanced at the other two. "So you see, _honey_, my shirt will dry, but you'll still be a washed up…"

"washed out, rode hard, put up wet…" Jennifer continued.

"trashy, no class, cheap" Sarah added.

"Whore." All three said with a sweet smiles. The girls pushed past the crow eater whose mouth was agape.

"Oops." Sarah said with a wicked grin while walking past her.

The crow eater looked at Gemma, who simply shrugged, if anything she was kind of impressed at how quickly they tore her apart.

Tig looked at the other men, who were still staring with raised eyebrows. "I came."

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Sarah sat at the picnic table at Teller Morrow, smoking a cigarette. She laughed to herself when she remembered how she used to insist to Jax that she only smoked when she darnk, or when she was upset, or when he was stressed… or after sex. Gemma walked over with a handful of paperwork. "Perfect." Sarah muttered, putting out the cigarette.

"Well, your car's fucked up." Gemma told her.

"Hello to you too, Gemma." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"Hello." Gemma said, narrowing her eyes. "I hear you're sticking around, I hope you don't plan on getting your claws into Jax."

"Don't worry Gemma, I'll find some other way to ruin your life, since, according to you, that was the only reason I dated him in the first place."

"Oh drop the poor me act, I couldn't make you do anything, no matter how hard I tried." Gemma told her.

"So what's going on with my car?" Sarah asked, changing the subject.

"Well, it's gonna take about a month maybe a month and a half to get the part for it."

"Are you shitting me?" Sarah asked, looking over the paperwork.

"No, I'm not shitting you. We can get you a loaner until then." Gemma told her with a sigh. She would have liked to have the car fixed and Sarah gone; now she'd have to see her again.

Jackson pulled up into the lot and saw his mother handing Sarah a set of keys to a loaner. He stopped the bike and watched the two, they appeared to be behaving civilly, but both were shooting daggers at each other.

"Hey." He said when Sarah left the office. She looked nervous that he was there.

"Hey." She said, shifting awkwardly. "Listen I'm sorry about Kelsey, she's just… protective."

"I remember." He said with a small smile. "What's wrong with your car?"

"I think it blew up." She said with a shrug.

"Nice." He said with a grin. She used to hate anything to do with car maintenance, but always thought he was sexy when he would do it.

"Well, I'll see you..." She said nervously.

"Yeah… see you." Jax said, walking away from the painful memories she was bringing up in him.

_**A/N- I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The month Gemma promised for Sarah's car part had turned into close to two months, but the car was finally fixed, and Sarah was taking the rental back to TM after school that evening. She walked out of the school and sighed. There was another note on her car, and a rose. The past month and a half, she'd been getting unsigned love letters, gifts, pictures, and notes at her house, on her car, even on her desk at school. At first it was sweet, and she thought it might have possibly been Jax, but then it became more frequent, more obsessive, and creepy. She'd gone to the police in Charming, but they said there was nothing they could do, and to just keep all correspondence in case it got worse and then they could use it for evidence.

She looked at the note, another one liner that said someone was watching her and wanted to be with her so badly it hurt, and she should stop ignoring them. "How can I stop ignoring someone, if I don't even know who the hell they are?" She asked no one in particular, before stuffing the noted into her bag and throwing the bag into the trunk. She drove to Teller-Morrow, expecting to be bled dry by Gemma for the repairs, but happy to get her car back. She smiled when she remembered when she tried to get Jax's attention under the guise of an oil change.

_**TEN YEARS AGO**_

Sarah pulled up to Teller-Morrow, still nervous about her idea. She couldn't get Jax out of her head after they spent the night together in the clubhouse. She wanted a reason to see him again, but didn't want to call him. So she'd finally come up with getting her oil changed. It was a perfectly logical reason to go to the auto shop, even if there was one closer in Lodi.

She was relieved to see Jax sitting at a picnic table with some of the other Sons, all wearing mechanic's shirts. Jax walked over to her as she got out, rolling his eyes at the cat calls and howls behind him. "What's going on darling?" He asked with a slow drawl, grinning at Sarah.

"I… I just need an oil change." She said, forgetting her entire reason for being there when she saw him, but recovering quickly.

Jax smirked. "We can take care of that." He grabbed her keys from her hand, tossing them to Chibs. "Put it on the lift for me." He told the Scotsman.

After Chibs pulled the car into the garage, Jax motioned for Sarah to follow him into the bay. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Come on, you didn't think I was just gonna do it for you did ya?" Jax asked her.

"Actually, that's exactly what I thought." Sarah shot back. "I'm not really dressed for this." She said, looking down at her white tube top and jeans.

"Then don't get dirty." Jax said, still waiting for her. "Everyone should know how to change their oil."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but stood under the lift with Jax. "Everyone should know a mechanic who will change their oil for them." She grumbled, following Jax's directions. She loosened the bolt plugging the oil pan, and squealed when the dirty oil splattered from the pan all over her face and shirt.

Jax stifled a laugh. "I probably should have warned you to back up." He told her, unapologetically.

"You think?" She asked, staring at him angrily. She grabbed a rag off the table, wiping her face, and Jax took the rag from her, wiping the remaining oil off her cheeks. "See, it didn't kill you." He said with a wink. "The dirty look works for you. Let's finish this up and I'll get you a shirt."

Sarah finished the oil change and followed Jax to his room at the clubhouse, where he gave her a tshirt from his drawer. She hesitated before pulling her shirt off, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, she reminded herself, when she pulled the T shirt down, Jax was much closer than he had been. She tried to ignore him as she tied the shirt at her waist, but finally looked at him.

"Maybe next time I can show you how to change a tire." He suggested, putting a hand on her hip, looking down at her.

"Or maybe you can just take me somewhere we'll both enjoy." She said confidently.

"Oh come on, you didn't enjoy that?" He asked her. She gave him a 'are you kidding me' look and shook her head. "Alright, dinner then." He relented. "Tomorrow." He told her. "Pick you up at 7."

She paused a beat, letting her heart slow down, not wanting to show her excitement. "Sounds good." She said finally with a smile. "Do you need the address?"

"Nah, I have my ways." He told her with a wink.

"Of course you do." She said sarcastically. "See you tomorrow." She said over her shoulder, sashaying out of the room and driving back to the sorority house. Her new wardrobe choice gathered confused looks from most of her sisters, none of them knowing about Kelsey, Sarah and Jennifer's recent excursions. Kelsey looked her up and down, and followed her to her room.

"What are you wearing?" Kelsey asked her.

"Clothes." Sarah said teasingly.

"Where'd you get the shirt?"

"I went to get my oil changed and Jax was showing me how to do it, and I got oil on my shirt, so Jax gave me a new one." Sarah told her. "I'll give it back to him tomorrow."

"You're seeing him tomorrow?" Kelsey asked her.

"Yeah, we're going to dinner."

"Sarah, those guys are fine to hang out with occasionally, but I don't think you should be actually going out with one regularly, think of your reputation." Kelsey told her gently.

"I don't think it's any of your business who I date. I don't think my reputation is the issue here, I think you're worried about the sorority's reputation, and I'm pretty positive the sorority can handle me having a dinner with Jax. Oh and he's picking me up here, so make sure you have a story to tell the neighbors." Sarah snapped, annoyed with her friend's reaction.

Kelsey sighed. "I could give a shit about the sorority; I don't want you to get hurt. You saw the other girls there, you saw the mug shots, I don't want him to hurt you. "

Sarah's expression softened. "It's just one date Kels, it'll be fine."

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Opie was doing a sweep of the rental Sarah dropped off a couple hours prior, making sure she didn't leave anything. When he popped the trunk, there was a crumpled piece of paper in the corner of trunk, almost unnoticeable. He was going to throw it away, but decided to check and make sure it wasn't anything she needed for school. His expression turned to anger when he read the note.

_I've been watching you, I need you. It makes me angry when you ignore me. You will be mine. We are destined to be together, you'll see. Soon._

Opie crumpled the note in his hand. It was obviously a veiled threat to Sarah, and it made his blood boil. He'd always had a soft spot for her, she was the only one that made his best friend happy, and Donna had always cared about her, as they both felt like outsiders compared to the other old ladies. If Opie knew Sarah was in trouble and didn't do anything to try to help, he knew Donna would be looking down on him in shame.

The only question now was, did he tell Jax? It was a simple answer, of course he told Jax. Jax was his president, his best friend, his brother. If he found out Opie knew something about Sarah, and didn't let him know, he'd never look at Opie the same way again. He found Jax in the clubhouse, a sweet butt on his lap. "Hey I gotta go somewhere, come with me?" He asked, not wanting to reveal too much to the curious ears around them.

"Yeah sure, man." Jax said, hopping up and giving the sweet butt's arm a squeeze. "Where we going?" He asked as he put his helmet on.

"Sarah's. Gotta ask her something." Opie said bluntly, revving his bike so any further discussion wouldn't be possible.

Opie banged on the door, Jax still asking him what was going on. "I don't know, maybe nothing." Opie told him, not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

Sarah finally opened the door, looking at the two in confusion. Opie walked in, Jax trailing behind him. "Come right in." She muttered, closing the door. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at Opie's serious expression, and Jax's slightly confused one.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Opie asked, motioning to the back hallway. He didn't want it to turn out to be some weird ass boyfriend and it hurting Jax, he needed to be sure first.

Sarah led him to her bedroom, and Opie shut the door behind him, while a now pissed Jax waited in the living room. "What's this?" Opie asked her, dropping the note on the bed.

Sarah groaned, she should have checked the car better. "It's nothing… it's just… I dunno… it's nothing."

"So you know who wrote it?" He pushed.

"No, it was on the car when I left work."

"Is there anything else from this freak?" He asked her, softening his voice a little.

Sarah sighed. "I already took it all to the cops, they said there was nothing they could do, there weren't any direct threats."

"All of what?" Opie demanded.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, but knew he'd tear the place apart if he really wanted to find the rest. She pulled a large cardboard box out of the closet, dropping it on the bed. Opie opened it up, shocked at how many papers, pictures of Sarah, stuffed animals, bottles of wine, candles, clothing, even jewelry were in there. "Jesus Christ." He muttered, looking through the things carefully. Some of the letters were just poems, love letters, the kind of shit he used to write to Donna. Some however, were more desperate, more chaotic, more… angry. He was positive a couple of them were even written blood.

"This was waiting for me when I got home." She added, dropping a box, looking as if she didn't even want to touch it.

Opie opened it and gagged inwardly. Inside was a bottle of wine, some lingerie and a couple sex toys. There was a picture of a man's penis, and a note that simply read:

_Have fun for me tonight._

"You gotta tell Jax about this shit." Opie insisted. "The club can help you."

"No Opie, it's fine. Just some lovesick weirdo, I'm sure he'll move on soon." Sarah insisted. She didn't want the club to come to her rescue.

"JAX!" Opie bellowed, throwing the door open and carrying the box's out to the living room.

"Opie no! Leave him out of this! Opie Winston, I said no!" Sarah yelled at Opie, trying to get in front of him to stop him.

Opie dropped everything on the coffee table and Jax immediately started pawing through everything, his eyes darkening. "What is this shit?" He demanded, dropping the most recent package in disgust.

"She's got some sicko stalking her." Opie said matter of factly.

"It's fine; if it gets worse I'll go to the police." She told the two angry men.

"If it gets worse, this guy is gonna hurt you." Jax told her, flabbergasted at her willingness to ignore the issue.

"It's fine Jax." She insisted.

"It's not fine! I'm not gonna let some freak mess with you." Jax told her, grabbing her upper arms, looking her in the eyes. "Let me help you." He pleaded.

"I don't think there's anything you can do." She told him, wanting desperately to just lay against his chest and let him make everything disappear.

"Let me try." He insisted.

"Ok." She relented.

"Someone should stay here tonight." Opie told him.

"Yeah, let's get this shit back to the clubhouse, and then you can come back." Jax said, not trusting himself to stay in the same house as Sarah.

Sarah was hurt Jax didn't want to stay with her himself, but did her best to not let it show. "I'll make up the guest room." She said quietly, walking away.

_**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE PLOT. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah sat in the living room with Opie, trying to make sense of how her life just became controlled by SAMCRO. "Juice'll be by tomorrow morning, he's gonna sweep the place for bugs, keep you company" Opie told her before the two headed off to bed.

"Who's Juice?" Sarah asked him, even more frustrated with her lack of knowledge.

"A Son. Juice is… well he's an idiot, but he's real good with computers and shit." Opie told her.

Sarah nodded, digesting the fact that a stranger would be invading her space. She reasoned that it was better for him to invade her space, than whoever kept sending her 'love letters'.

"Don't be pissed at Jax." Opie told her, reading her face.

"I'm not…" She began, before Opie cut her off.

"You can't hide it. Your face has 'I'm gonna kick Jax in the balls' all over it." He told her smugly.

"I'm just frustrated; I didn't plan to get back in this life… again." Sarah said.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that before." Opie told her.

_**TEN YEARS AGO**_

Sarah and Jax's relationship flourished the three months they'd spent together, despite Gemma and Kasey's best efforts. They had a good system working, Jax would avoid sorority functions, and Sarah would avoid SAMCRO. It might not have been the healthiest solution, but it worked for them.

Sarah woke that Saturday to the shrill sound of her phone ringing. "What?" She whined, answering the phone.

"Get dressed and come outside." Jax told her, ignoring her annoyed tone.

"Jax, it's eight am." She continued whining.

"I know, I have a watch. Come on." He told her, hanging up the phone. She debated falling asleep, but the revving motorcycle outside changed her mind. The longer she stayed inside, the more likely it was that one of her sisters would call the cops. Grumbling to herself, Sarah threw on a tshirt and shorts, brushing her teeth and washing her face before throwing her hair up into a messy bun and walking outside glaring at a grinning Jax. "What?" She asked grumpily.

"Good morning to you too." He said planting a kiss on her cheek and handing her a helmet. Sarah hopped on the bike and they rode the two miles to the closest diner for breakfast.

"You woke me up at this ungodly hour for pancakes?" Sarah asked him as they waited for their food.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you." Jax teased, pretending to be annoyed.

"Awww." Sarah said sarcastically, still wondering what Jax's grand plan was.

He wouldn't give away any details over their meal, but enjoyed Sarah's attempts to pry information from him, particularly when she rubbed his thigh while whispering the dirty details of what she'd do to him if he'd give her a hint.

After their meal they made the hour and a half drive from Lodi to San Franciso, finally parking in front of an old restored movie theatre.

"We have movie theatres in Lodi." Sarah told him, but in a much better mood.

"Not movie theatres that play The Maltese Falcon." Jax told her with a grin.

Sarah's mouth dropped, she'd mentioned on one of their first dates that The Maltese Falcon was one of her favorite movies, professing that watching it with her Dad when she was in junior high resulted in a slight crush on Humphrey Bogart.

"I can't believe you remembered that." Sarah told him, still shocked.

"You happy?" Jax asked her, clearly pleased that his idea turned out well.

"I'm always happy around you, but yes, I'm very, very happy." She told him as they walked in.

After the movie Jax drove them to The Springs, a regular spot for the two of them. They laid in the grass, Sarah's head on his stomach. "I would have never imagined that us being together would be this easy." Sarah told him, tracing his hand with her fingers.

Jax took a deep breath before answering. "I know, being with you is just so easy. I mean, I love my club, I love my status, and I love my brothers, but with you I can just be Jax."

"I feel the same way, I don't have to put up any sort of front with you, I can just be… Sarah." She sat up, straddling Jax and kissing him deeply. He smiled as she slid down his chest, unbuckling his belt and working on his pants. "I guess I did something right today." He said to her.

She looked up at him through her lashes, "Yeah, pancakes really turn me on."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They laid in Jax's bed later that day, and Jax looked Sarah with the realization that he genuinely cared for this girl, and for the first time in his life, Jax wanted something more than a physical relationship with a woman. He decided to break the unspoken rule between them, and blur the boundary lines. For their relationship to work, they would have to learn how to live in each other's worlds. "Come to the clubhouse tonight; bring Kelsey and Jennifer if you want." He told her, tracing her arm with his finger.

"I can't tonight."

"Why not?"

"It's karaoke night at Dobbler's. I have to be there."

"You have to be at karaoke night?" Jax asked her, looking at her in disbelief.

"It's a tradition, once a month all the Greeks on campus get together at Dobbler's for karaoke night. I'm an officer, I have to be there." She tried to explain.

Jax snorted, not believing that a night at a bar could be so important. "Whatever." He told her, annoyed at being turned down for her sorority.

Later, at the clubhouse, Opie and Tig asked Jax if his old lady was finally going to make an appearance.

"She's going to karaoke night." Jax told them in way of explanation.

"Are you shitting me?" Tig asked him. "Damn, we can set that up here, if she's that into that freaky shit."

"It's some sorority shit at Dobbler's, she said she had to be there." He told his brothers, rolling his eyes.

"So are you gonna go up there then?" Opie asked him.

"Nah." Jax said, lighting up a joint.

"Why not man? You're not worried about all those college boys rubbing up on her?" Tig prodded.

"No." Jax said, though his tone didn't seem sure.

"What about her rubbing up on all those college boys?" Tig pushed. "Maybe you should go check up on her."

"No man, she didn't even invite me, I don't want her to get pissed and think I don't trust her."

"What, you afraid you aren't good enough for her? Afraid people would think she's slumming it?" Tig insisted.

"It's not like that man, why are you pushing this?" Jax asked him.

"I just want a chance to get some more of that crazy blonde pussy, even if I have to go to some karaoke bar to do it." Tig whined, finally revealing his true intentions.

Jax thought of his realization earlier that day, and decided. "Fine, we'll go try to get you laid."

Sarah, Kelsey and Jennifer sat at one of the tables near the stage at Dobbler's with their sorority sisters, debating on a song to perform when they went on stage, when Zach, a Beta Nu approached Sarah, "You girls are looking good tonight."

"Thanks, we try." Kelsey said with a smile, the entire sorority was dressed alike wearing blue spaghetti strap shirts with their letters on it and white shorts.

"Hey I just wanted to let you guys know, Christian's still spreading some crazy shit." Zach said, looking at Sarah pointedly.

"What kind of crazy shit?" Sarah asked him, her expression serious.

Zach hesitated, but took in a breath and said, "He said after winter formal you went back to the Alpha house and they ran a train on you… and some other… more graphic stuff I really don't think I should be repeating." He said nervously.

The girls at the table's eyes darkened, and the information spread through the sorority girls like wildfire as they all expressed anger and horror at the lies being told about their VP.

"Thank you Zach." Kelsey said calmly waiting until he walked away to quickly formulate a plan, this would be the first karaoke performance with a message.

Tig, Opie and Jax walked into the bar, sitting in a few free bar stools in the back, observing the crowd.

"Your girl's up there." Opie said, pointing to the sea of blue in one section.

"I'll stay back here for now, that much sorority pussy in one place gives me a headache." Jax told him.

Tig stared at his crotch, "My head's aching already, and I think sorority pussy is the only cure." He told them, starting to walk towards the group before Opie grabbed his cut, pulling him back and telling him to sit his horny ass down.

The Chi Beta Omegas stood up and made their way up to the stage, Kelsey, Jennifer and Sarah in the front, and grabbed their mikes. Kelsey cleared her throat, and the Greek crowd grew silent. "This evening's performance is dedicated to the fine, upstanding gentlemen of Alpha Kappa Sigma." She said with a sweet smile towards the group of frat boys in the center of room.

The music began, and the girls on stage stared at the Alpha's walking off the stage and each girl standing in front of an Alpha, Kelsey, Jennifer and Sarah all standing in front of Christian as Jennifer began to sing:

_Bang bang bang the bigger the better_

_Bang bang bang the bigger the better_

_Bang bang bang the bigger the better_

_Bang bang bang the bigger the better_

_You ain't a baby no more baby  
>You ain't no bigger than before baby<br>I'll rub that cheap black off your lips baby  
>So take a swallow as I spit baby<em>

The entire sorority joined in as the chorus started, still smiling sweetly as they danced seductively around the fraternity.

_As a fuck son, you sucked_

_As a fuck son, you sucked_

_As a fuck son, you sucked_

_As a fuck son, you sucked_

Sarah sang the second verse, her eyes blazing as she stared Christian down:

_My skin tonight is a blazing  
>But I don't think you're my type<br>What I need tonight's the real thing  
>I need the real thing tonight<em>

The sorority girls sang the chorus again, walking away from the Alpha's and toward the Beta Nu's sitting at their table. Kelsey stood up, making a bold announcement "The Chi Omega's will no longer be mixing with the Alpha Sigs. The Beta Nu's are number one in our hearts now.

Opie and Jax looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Did we just see a rumble?" Jax asked him.

"I think so…"

Sarah, Kelsey and Jennifer made a beeline for the three Sons after their performance, having seen them from the stage. "Get lost on the way to the strip club?" Kelsey asked Tig with a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah, well I got here and figured out there are more tits and pearl necklaces than I could ever see at the titty bar." He responded with a wink and a smile.

"Charming." Kelsey said, rolling her eyes. The girls sat at a back table with the Sons, ignoring the whispers from the Greek crowd of the girls' newest companions.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked Jax, kissing his cheek as he took her hand.

"Just came to see you." He said vaguely, leaving out the part about Tig wanting to get laid.

"You're sweet." She told him, smiling. "Are you miserable?"

"Eh… kinda." He admitted.

The two lovebirds chatted; meanwhile Tig and Kelsey were exchanging insults. "Do you wash your hair, or do you just take the oil from the cars you work on and just rub it in?" Kelsey asked him.

"Oil. Are those fun bags on your chest silicone or tissue? Cause their definitely bigger."Tig shot back.

"Wonder bra. Are you delusional or do women really enjoy you treating them like a walking fleshlight?"

"I dunno, you tell me." Tig whispered in her ear, before nibbling her earlobe.

Kelsey looked around before leaning into Tig and hissing "Meet me in the bathroom in 1 minute, make sure no one sees you."

The rest of the table watched Tig get up and walk to the bathroom right after Kelsey, amused smiles on their faces.

"If you guys are done here, wanna go back to the clubhouse?" Jax offered, wanting desperately to get out of the bar before he started gelling his hair and wearing polos with popped collars.

Sarah and Jennifer exchanged looks, communicating in that silent girl language that baffled men, before Sarah said, "Yeah we can do that, we have to go set up a mixer with the Betas real quick, I'm sure the freak show in the bathroom will be done by then."

Opie and Jax made their way towards the doors, leaning against the wall, waiting somewhat impatiently for the girls and Tig when the Alpha's stormed towards the door, clearly embarrassed.

"That stupid bitch doesn't know what she just did. Sarah and those other cunts are gonna be sorry." Christian fumed.

"Hey, you wanna watch your God damn mouth when you're talking about my girl?" Jax said, glaring at the group.

"Your girl? Jesus that slut really does have no standards." Christian cracked, before Jax jumped on him, getting a solid hit to the boy's chiseled jaw.

Opie let Jax wale on the stuck up prick for a minute, before the other frat boys started to try to join in, and the bartender noticed the fight. Opie tried to pull Jax out of the group, while kicking the other men in the sides, as Tig and Kelsey walked out of the bathroom.

Tig ran over to the mob, jumping in to help his brother, and because he loved a good fight. The Sons finally jumped out of the ruckus when the bartender started screaming that he was going to call the cops, and stormed outside, spitting at the Alpha's feet as they hopped in their cars and drove off.

Kelsey, Sarah and Jennifer were close behind them, stalking out like lions to their prey. "Are you fucking crazy?" Sarah yelled at Jax, flitting her eyes at the other two.

"Hey, I was doing it for you, he was talking shit." Jax said, defending himself.

"He always talks shit, that's what he does! You can't just go around beating up on people that say something you don't like! We don't do that!" Sarah fumed as she paced back and forth.

"Think about her reputation!" Kelsey yelled.

Jax rolled his eyes. "Her reputation? Cause I'm sure she gives a shit about a bunch of chicks who pay for their friends and are looking for their MRS degree."

"That's not even a major offered at Cannoriam." Jennifer said, putting a hand on her hip, as an exasperated Kelsey explained the insult.

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at Jax. "Yes, because everyone knows you should join the Sons of Anarchy instead, where you can scare people into being your friends, and work on your STD degree."

"That's the only course where a prerequisite is a felony." Jennifer said with a smug look.

The two girls looked at Sarah to round out their insults, but Sarah was still staring at Jax as if she'd been slapped. "I was wrong, this isn't easy. We were stupid to think this could ever work. I don't want this life; I don't want to know that you think everything about my life is so shallow and stupid." Sarah walked away, getting into her car, leaving the Sons to the wrath of Kelsey and Jennifer.

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Sarah woke up late the next morning, as she often did on her days off and walked out into the living room, screaming when she saw boots sticking out from under the coffee table. Juice scrambled out from underneath the table. "Shit, shit… I'm Juice, I thought Opie told you I was coming…"

Sarah took a breath. " No, he told me… You just startled me…" She told him with a small laugh. "I'm Sarah by the way."

"Yeah I know, I've heard about you."

"Lovely." Sarah mumbled. "Found anything good?"

"Not in here, but I gotta check your room and stuff too." He said.

"Do what you gotta go." She told him. "Want some coffee?"

Juice nodded and went back to her room while Sarah made coffee and some scrambled eggs and bacon. Just as she finished, Juice came back in, his face much more serious as he sat in front of his plate.

"So?" She asked him, as he seemed to be ignoring her.

"I found two cameras…" He said in a low tone, almost growling. "One in the bedroom, one in the bathroom."

"Oh my God." Sarah said, her skin crawling.

"I ripped them out, but I don't think it's safe for you to be staying here." He advised her. "Jax said you should come to the clubhouse."

"I don't want to go to the clubhouse." She pouted.

"Sorry, you kinda got to, Prez's orders." Juice informed her. "Just for the day, till he can figure out a more permanent solution."

"This is a mistake." Sarah grumbled, but didn't waste her breath fighting him.

_**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE OR DISLIKE! THANKS!**_


End file.
